Triple Stat Tripper (3.5e Optimized Character Build)
Introduction Summary::Make use of Strength, Intelligence, and Charisma combined with turning into a giant to make massive trip checks. References * Dungeonscape (Factotum) * Miniatures Handbook (Marshalhttp://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/ex/20030906b, Living Chain) * Races of Faerun (Jotunbrud) * Tome of Battle (Warblade) * SRD (War Mind) * Complete Warrior (Warshaper) * Magic Item Compendium * Magic of Faerun (Sweeping enhancement) Game Rule Components Progression Starting Ability Scores Assuming 32 Point Buy: Str 10 Dex 12 Con 14 Int 16 Wis 12 Cha 16 Race (Templates): Race::Human Final progression: Final Class Progression::Factotum 3/Marshal 1/Warblade 2/War Mind 10/Warshaper 4 Items * +6 Belt of Giant Strength * +6 Headband of Intelligence * +6 Cloak of Charisma * +6 Paraipt of Wisdom * +5 Tome of Intelligence * +5 Tome of Charisma * +5 Sweeping "Living Chain" (a special spiked chain from the Miniatures Handbook) * Armbands of Might (MIC) * Pale Green Ioun Stone * Stone of Good Luck Highlights * Adds Int to trip attacks at level 3 from Brains over Brawn * Adds Cha to trip attacks at level 4 from Motivate Strength Aura * Adds Int to reflex saves when not flat-footed (which uncanny dodge takes care of) * Increases Int every 4 levels for a total of 32 Int (+11) * Charisma ends up at 26-27 (+8) * Final trip is +75 (in sun giant form with augmented expansion): +4 (Improved Trip) +4 (Jotunbrud) +16 (Size) +20 (Strength) +2 (armbands of might) +1 (Pale Green Ioun Stone) +1 (Stone of Good Luck) +4 (Sweeping enhancement) +4 (Living Chain) +11 (Int from brains over brawn) +8 (Cha from motivate strength) ** Strength is 37 (sun giant base) +4 (warshaper) +6 (item) +4 (expansion) ** Compare to the Tarrasque, which has a +37 to oppose the trip: +16 (size) +17 (str) +4 quadrupedal. ** You can get an extra +2 by using chain of personal superiority ** You can get another +2 if you take the Stone Dragon stance: Stonefoot Stance (but you can't use thicket of blades at the same time). * Has a reach of 65ft. (Colossal sized in sun giant form, spiked chain, morphic reach) * Sweeping strike can allow you to make optimal use of your trip attacks. * You deal 8d6 + 20 damage per attack (average of 48) and you can add your Int mod (+11) a few times to the attack roll or damage roll each combat. Tactics Basically, you want to turn into a big nasty sun giant and use your spiked chain to trip every enemy within your reach. You don't deal much damage (although 8d6 + 20 per attack is nothing to sneeze at), but that doesn't matter too much because you provide very good zone control. Further Optimization * Knock Down always helps a tripping build Limitations * Typical meleer weaknesses (concealment, illusions, invisibility, etc.) Variants * Replace the last 3 levels with Swashbuckler levels to get Int to damage. (exp penalty) * Replace the last 3 levels with Warblade levels to get a 11th IL warblade maneuver at level 19 and a 12th IL warblade stance at level 20. (exp penalty) ** You may want to forgo Thicket of Blades if you do this in favor of the high level stance, which frees up two feats. * Replace the last 5 levels (all of the warshaper levels) for 5 factotum levels to have the ability to gain an extra standard action for 3 inspiration points. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Optimized Character Build